THE HUNT FOR ROBIN
by Raven the Mortal Elf
Summary: I was running to save him and to meet my doom.
1. THE HUNT FOR ROBIN

_Run_, was all I could think about.

_Just keep running_, even when I fell I couldn't stop, _have to find him. Must find Robin, and fast._

I'm faster than any of the Flashes, stronger than the Superman, and I'm a better way better detective the Batman.

They call me Shadowhunter.

I have been trained by the League of Shadows and everyone else who is either the world's greatest heroes or the worst villains. Yes, including the Joker. My life has been controlled and I must find him. This one is, Tim Drake, he's life my brother only I love him more than that.

They tried to kill me and clone me, but they went too far with him. They just couldn't leave him alone. I love him.

My name is Xanna Wayne and this is my story.

* * *

It stared when they found me in Bruce Wayne's arms. I was only a year old, and my mother was just murdered. He was incognito as Batman, and was orignally on a trip for the Justice League. He found me in my mother's arms freezing slowly to death. He soon found our cabin and hid his cape and cowl in the bed rooms.

I remember him telling that the League that he had to put the mission on hold.

"Why?" Superman asked.

"I found a child with her mother dead and in the middle of the woods," he explianed,"someone has to help her."

"Batman," Wonder Woman said," maybe she was supposed to die in the woods. Maybe it's how her fate was desided."

"No," he said, and he hung up.

I remember some people coming in the woods and attacking us, and someone with a funny mustache holding me and saying," Hush, hush..." over and over.

Only today do I know his name.

His name was Ra's Al Ghul.


	2. THE SREACH

"Everybody," he said when I was two, "this is Xanna."

"Hi," they said in unison.

"Xanna is here to train for the rebellion against the infernal Justice League," he had black hair with a gray strike on the sides and he still had that funny mustache.

"Xanna, position seven now!" the teacher ordered.

I moved my arms so that they were in front of my body. My feet spread apart to shoulder with and one was in the front and another was in the back.

"Attack Li-Chan," I was ordered again. Li-Chin was seven years old at the time and would have easily beaten me if I hadn't started training since I could walk.

Within a minute I had him pinned on the ground gasping for air.

"Impressive," the teacher said, "attack Mi-Hina."

Again, she must have been around eight because she looked like she has been through this several times in her life. And again, I had her gasping for air like Li-Chin.

"Attack me," the teacher ordered, but I was smart I didn't move first.

We waited till he got frustrated and charged start at me. I dogged all of his blows and jabbed him under his ribs. He made a few funny noises and fell, but he got up. Again, he charged and again I blocked and struck his rib cage. This time he fell and for a little fun I kicked him in his soft spot.

This time he stayed down.

"Bravo," one of the masters said, "Who are your parents?"

"Belle Night-Star," I told them. They had a shocked look on their faces

"Remove her," they ordered.

I was removed from the room and place in a pit. They called it the Pit of Sorrows; I have no idea why though.

That was when I was two, now I'm thirteen and a badass archer superhero.

I was in the Batcave trying to find out more info about the Reach, a race of aliens that just walked in the front door of the Earth. I hatched into Hal Jordan's files to try to find out if the Green Lantern Core has any files on them, but empty as well.

"Damn," I mumbled under my breath.

"Uh, no," someone said behind me, it was a man's voice, "you're not supposed to swear."

"Sorry, Nightwing," _Not really_, I thought a well.

"Hey," someone else said.

"Hello, Dragon," she was the second Robin's girlfriend before he did, and she's not ready to forget him just yet. She had black hair and jade green eyes.

"Have you thought about the fact that YJ is trying to find him?" Nightwing asked.

"Why? It's not like they can do anything. I have had to put all of my training to use and still can't find him." I explained.

They got the point that I needed space to work and left. Before they left the Cave completely Dragonhunter told me the news that I didn't need to hear, "It'll be the two year anniversary of Jason's death so if the Joker has him it won't be a surprise of what will happen."

On that happy note they left completely. Nightwing had a date with Nighthunter, our foster sister, and Dragon has to go to L.A. for the week.

I started to doze off and had the worst dream, I mean vision yet.

_Robin was tied up in chains in an old warehouse._

"_No escaping now, Little Bird Boy," a man said._

"_Gop!" he was in so much pain that I could feel it in the vibes. He looks so weak and injured._

_Then I saw it. The Crowbar. The same one that was used on Jason Todd, Robin 2, come down and hit him so hard that it must have shatter a rib or two._

"_No!" I screamed. And it ended._


End file.
